Talk:Paradise (episode)
Feature Article status A very detailed episode summary with good backround info, and memorable quotes. All in all, everything needed in an episode article. Tobyk777 02:24, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I'd like someone familiar with MA to address a question I asked concerning this article before anyone votes on it. Thanks. --Schrei 03:59, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I converted my analysis into background information, so I'll say neutral since I wrote about 95% of the article. --Schrei 03:06, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support There is a good summary there, plus the pictures and background information. Tough Little Ship 21:17, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Featured; the least amount of votes ever.... --Alan del Beccio 23:01, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) Please explain How did humans get to a planet in the gamma quadrant so many years before the wormhole was discovered? :Although the article really doesn't make it very clear, the planet in this episode is on the Alpha Quadrant side of the Bajoran wormhole. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:50, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::It says near the wormhole not in the Gamma Quadrant... But then again, how much nearer can you get on our side than DS9, which is practically on top of it? But how do you explain "Deep Space 9 receives a report from Starfleet Command that the Romulan vessel Gasko reported seeing an abandoned runabout in the Gamma Quadrant. The markings match those of the Rio Grande." I understand that the runabout could have gone through the wormhole, but you then have to ask why didn't the personnel on DS9 question the unmanned runabout passing into the wormhole and how did Alixus know about the wormhole if she had been without technology for ten years. :::That information was incorrect. People were sending requests to set up colonies nearby the wormhole, so Sisko and O'Brien went out to survey nearby Class M planets. There is no mention of Alpha Quadrant or Gamma Quadrant in the episode, but it's unlikely that a Romulan ship would be using the Bajoran Wormhole at that point in time.--Tim Thomason 22:49, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Removed Background Notes I removed the following notes for being commentary: * Although the concept of technology as a detriment to society is not new, "Paradise" attempts to portray it in such a way that the viewer is forced to decide for him- or herself. For example, Alixus is extremely jaded and is willing to sacrifice several people's lives for her beliefs, yet the colonists ultimately choose her way of life over that of the Federation. * Sisko's uniform symbolizes his resistance to Alixus's control, as evidenced by her repeated attempts to get him out of it. O'Brien and Joseph come from similar backgrounds as engineers, yet one cannot imagine life on the planet, while the other can no longer imagine anything else. Regarding the first, we already have a cited quotation from the producers about trying to balance the viewpoints presented. The following is unsubstantiated. If it was a deliberate homage (with a citation provided to that effect), this information belongs on Orellius system, not here. * The Orellius system was probably named for Marcus Aurelius, a Roman emperor who like Alixus was known as a philosopher. – Cleanse 02:36, 31 July 2008 (UTC) More removed I have removed the following notes as they are inaccurate: * ''Apparently, either Runabouts lack the ability to be remote controlled with prefix codes like other starships or the technology that made this possible is no longer employed on Federation vessels due to its potential security risks. '' The capabilty of remote controlling a runabout is cleary shown in the previous episode . The reason for choosing not to use the feature in this episode seems unclear though. – -- 13:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC)